The present invention relates to mobile devices and methods for controlling sensors by the mobile devices, and more particularly, to methods for efficiently managing battery by controlling the use of sensors of a mobile device and an external device when sensor data of the mobile device and sensor data of the external device are replaceable.
As small-sized mobile devices such as laptop computers or smart pads come to the market, smart glasses, smartwatches, smart rings, smart necklaces, smart bands, or other wearable devices are commercially available as well. Further, the spread of miniaturized sensors and communication chips enabled the era of Internet of Things (IoT) by which various devices may collect or communicate data. However, there is no remarkable development in batteries for electronic devices. As wearable devices come in smaller size and are being worn longer, the battery management comes to a critical issue.